Sebastian or Barry?
by FanFicEmmaM
Summary: Barry and Sebastian are twins that were separated at birth. The good part about this is that they meet again in high school. The bad part? Well, imagine transferring to McKinley for a new start, only to find out someone with your face has already got a reputation there. *First fan fiction story.* Contains Jeffbastian ship.
1. Lima, Ohio

**Summary: Barry and Sebastian are twins that were separated at birth. The good part about this is that they meet again in high school. The bad part? Well, imagine transferring to Mickinly for a new start, only to find out someone with your face has already got a reputation there. *First fan fiction story. Sorry for bad grammar***

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE!**

"Are you gonna be alright on your own?" Joe asked.

"I'll be fine, Joe," Barry replied. "I'm sixteen."

"That's what worries me. You're only a sophomore. The world is dangerous you know." Barry pulled Joe into a tight hug as the plane is called to board.

"If anything happens, I'll call you," Barry reassures him. "I better get going though or else I'll miss the flight." Barry gives Joe another hug, and then one to Iris and kissed her cheek. _Lima, Ohio is supposed to be safe anyway, what could go wrong?_ thought Barry. _Anyway, Mickinly must be better than Central City High, what kind of people would make fun of someone because their mom died?_

(∩ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)⊃━ ﾟ. * ･ ｡ﾟ,

Sebastian sat in the Warbler practice room; extreme guilt clouding him. He hadn't meant to almost **blind** Blaine, he read online that rocksalt ruins silk, like what he knew Kurt would wear. It definitely not supposed to hurt anyone. When Blaine jumped in front of Kurt, being the short midget that he is, it got in his face instead of his clothes. Sebastian honestly didn't think it was that bad until the latina strutted into Dalton saying that Blaine needed surgery, and then he barely was able to hide the concern in his face and come up with some snarky comment. Sebastian really didn't like Blaine anyway, he's literally flirty with everyone. When they first met, Sebastian just wanted to be friends. But then Kurt _had_ to walk in and act all protective, so of course, he had to be a total jackass. Why did he have to be such a douche bag all the time? He needs someone who will force him to behave. Someone who can do it better than Jeff and Thad, cause they usually suck at it, unless they bribe Sebastian or something.

"Hey, Sebby," called Jeff from behind him. "You coming to lacrosse practice today, or are you just gonna sit on your ass all day?" Sebastian got up and walked out of the practice room with Jeff.

"I lost track of time. I still can't believe I caused someone to go to the ER to get surgery, Jeffy," Sebastian said looking down at his feet while he walked. Jeff made a face that said that it's not that surprising. "I'm a jerk, but I draw the line at hurting people, Jeff."

"I get that, and I'm not blaming you because I helped you come up with the whole slushie plan," Jeff replied sighing. "But you need to apologize, we all do."

Sebastian took a look around them to make sure that no one was around. Then he turned to Jeff and kissed him. Seb and Jeff have secretly been dating for two months now. They've been keeping it down to avoid the drama seeing how everyone for some reason ships "Niff" and the fact that Nick even had a huge—obvious—crush on Jeff. But of course Thad knew, 'cause best friends don't lie about something as big as this. Jeff kissed back and they parted after a moment. "What would I do without you?" asked Sebastian.

"Crash and Burn," Jeff responded before pulling Sebastian back down again to steal a passionate kiss. "Now come on, we're gonna be late." They then ran down the hall to the locker room for lacrosse practice.

(∩ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)⊃━ ﾟ. * ･ ｡ﾟ,

Barry went to grab his bags after he arrived in Ohio. He then caught a cab to the apartment Joe got for him. It was small, only a living room, kitchen, bathroom, and bedroom, the basics. It was perfect for one person, especially if that one person was a sixteen-year-old who didn't have a lot of stuff. Barry unpacked and put away his clothes and belongings. He put his school supplies by the front door because he starts tomorrow.

After Barry got situated, he lay down on his bed, (no sheets on it yet) and just thought. He realized that he's actually on his own now. Joe would be paying rent, he insisted. But Joe can't buy him food. He'll have to get a job for that. One that won't get him fired for his school schedule, he'll worry about that tomorrow after school. And Joe gave him $800 to start off with. Barry thought it was a little much, but was grateful for Joe, and if he had to have a foster dad instead of his own—which he did—he would no doubt choose Joe over anyone else.

Barry fell asleep after setting his alarm for six in the morning around nine o'clock so that he could be positive that he would be on time. He slept soundly until his alarm on his phone woke him up. Then he quickly got ready, dressed in a blue v-neck with a science pun on the front, black skinny jeans, and his converse, and arrived at school ten minutes early, and the doors to the school were still locked, so he just waited.

(∩ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)⊃━ ﾟ. * ･ ｡ﾟ,

 **AN: I know it's short. This is more of an intro paragraph. Hope you enjoyed and got you excited. I will try to add more soon.**

 **—Emma**

 **How to get the face things:**


	2. Not So Good First Day

**Hey! I got reviews saying they really liked the first chapter and I got really excited to write the second chapter. This one has singing! Yay! This is actually the second time writing this whole chapter because the first time, I accidentally hit refresh which deleted all my writing:( So TAKE TWO!**

(∩ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)⊃━ ﾟ. * ･ ｡ﾟ,

 _What if no one even likes me?_ The ten extra minutes gave Barry time to think... and worry. _I heard that they 'slushie' people here, what does that even mean? Will I get slushied?_

The people arriving at school snapped him out of his thoughts. A teacher walked up to him and unlocked the door. He waved Barry in and smiled. "Early on the first day, good start," he said. His accent was noticeable. "You must be Allen. I'm , the principle." Barry shook his hand before they walked into the front office. handed Barry a folder filled with papers. "This has your schedule and other important information. You'll be taking the science class with the Juniors, correct?"

"Yeah," Barry answered. "Even at my old school, I was ahead in my classes."

"I figured you'd want to join the science club and other groups, I added the fliers in the folder. Let me get you your tour guide for the day." He reached for the intercom and pressed the button. "Lauren Zizes, please report to the office. Lauren Zizes to the office, please. Also, I would like to address the rumor that states I sleep with farm animals. This is false. I have never slept with any animals!" was an odd principal–Barry could see that.

A few moments later, a girl walked in wearing cool hipster clothes. "You wanted to see me ?" she said. introduced Barry and Lauren and explained what she needed to do. They quickly became friends and began the tour.

(∩ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)⊃━ ﾟ. * ･ ｡ﾟ,

Sebastian woke up and growled at being blinded by the sunlight shining through the white curtains. "Thad wake up. We're gonna be late," he said rubbing his eyes. He and Thad had been roommates ever since freshman year. When he didn't wake up, Sebastian threw his pillow at his roommate's face. He shot up at the sudden contact. "I said we're gonna be late!" he repeated.

They slowly got out of bed and change into their uniforms. They then walked to the Warbler practice room. Sebastian sat next to Jeff on the couch–earning a sly grin from Thad. They waited for the rest of the glee club to arrive. When they all do, they look at Sebastian to know what song to sing. They all decided on "You Give Love a Bad Name" by Bon Jovi.

 ** _Warblers_**

 _Shot through the heart_

 _And you're to blame_

 _Darlin', you give love a bad name_

 ** _Sebastian_**

 _An angel's smile is what you sell_

 _You promise me heaven and you put me through Hell_

 ** _Thad_**

 _Chains of love got a hold on me_

 ** _Jeff (staring at Seb for this line ;)_**

 _When passion's a prison, you can't break free_

 ** _Warblers_**

 _Oh, you're a loaded gun, yeah_

 _Oh, there's nowhere to run_

 ** _Jeff and Thad_**

 _No one can save me the damage is done_

 _ **Warblers**_

 _Shot through the heart_

 _And you're to blame_

 ** _Sebastian, Jeff, and Thad_**

 _You give love a bad name (bad name)_

 ** _Warblers_**

 _I play my part and you play your game_

 _ **Sebastian, Jeff, and Thad**_

 _You give love a bad name (bad name)_

 ** _Warblers_**

 _You give love a bad name_

 ** _Nick_**

 _Paint a smile on your lips_

 _Blood red nails of your fingertips_

 ** _Wes_**

 _A school boy's dream, why you act so shy?_

 _Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye_

 ** _Warblers_**

 _Oh, you're a loaded gun_

 _Oh, there's nowhere to run_

 ** _Nick and Wes_**

 _No one can save me the damage is done_

 ** _Warblers_**

 _Shot through the heart_

 _And you're to blame_

 _ **Sebastian, Jeff, and Thad**_

 _You give love a bad name (bad name)_

 ** _Warblers_**

 _I play my part and you play your game_

 _ **Sebastian, Jeff, and Thad**_

 _You give love a bad name (bad name)_

 ** _Sebastian, Jeff, Thad, Nick, and Wes_**

 _You give love a bad name_

All the Warblers clapped for each other. Sebastian went to personally congratulate Jeff. "Good job, babe."

"Shh! Someone might hear you!" he whisper-shouted back, but he still blushed at the nickname.

"No one heard me, it's fine."

"You weren't too bad yourself." For a moment, they just stood there gazing into each other's eyes. "Do you want to go to the Lima Bean after school today?" he asked.

Sebastian smiled. "I'd love to."

(∩ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)⊃━ ﾟ. * ･ ｡ﾟ,

"And this is the science room for juniors, where you'll be going to class," said Lauren walking into the first classroom. She and Barry smiled at the teacher.

"Hello, you must be Barry, I've heard so much about you. I'm ," she said holding out her hand for Barry to shake. "Do you like science?"

"Yeah," replied Barry, "it's my favorite subject."

"Well, I'm excited to teach you about your favorite subject." She smiled before Lauren pulled him out of the room.

"What's your locker number? It's on the back of your schedule with your combination." She asked. Barry opened the folder and flipped the schedule to the back to show his number. They walked to Barry's locker. "Here we go, locker 227." She took another look at his schedule. "Looks like we have history and Spanish together. If you don't have anyone to sit with, you can just hang with me."

Barry gave her a goofy smile. "By the looks that everyone's giving me, I'd say you're the only friend I've got anyway."

"They're only looking at you weird because you're new. It'll stop in a day or two."

Barry was about to respond when a tremendous pain hit his face on the side of his nose and on his cheek. Someone punched him, causing him to crash into the lockers and fall to the ground. He looked up scared to see a tree in a letterman's jacket—no, not a tree, just a really tall person—yelling at him. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE SEBASTIAN!? COME TO SPY ON US, OR LAUGH ABOUT BLAINE!"

"What are you talking about?" Barry asked, not daring to get up from the ground. _Who's Sebastian, and who's Blaine? Spy on what exactly?_ The kid did not answer him. Instead, he punched him again, his knuckles digging into his right eye. He tried to yell, or something. But everything went black.

(∩ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)⊃━ ﾟ. * ･ ｡ﾟ,

 **I'm gonna be mean and end this on a cliffhanger. :)**


	3. Singing in the Bathroom

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! THE LAST CHAPTER I REALISED THAT FOR SOME REASON THE TEACHER'S AND PRINCIPLE'S NAMES WERE CUT OUT EVEN THOUGH I PROOFREAD TO MAKE SURE IT WAS ALL GOOD. IDK IF YOU NOTICED OR NOT BUT IT WAS ONLY THE NAMES WITH MRS OR MR IN IT. SO I WILL JUST SAY 'THE TEACHER' OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT. JUST WANTED TO CLEAR THAT UP IF THERE WAS ANY CONFUSION.**

 **Also in the first chapter at the end of chapter 1, apparently it doesn't allow links or something, if you want the face things that I always have, just search up Lenny Face.**

(∩ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)⊃━ ﾟ. * ･ ｡ﾟ,

Barry woke up in the nurse's office, feeling the pulse in his cheek, nose, and eye. "Oh, you're awake," said a woman walking over to him. "I'm Nurse Page. The boy who hit you was Finn Hudson. He's mistaken you for a 'Sebastian Smythe,' which isn't an excuse. He'll be suspended for three days."

Great, only my first day. I haven't met anyone except Lauren and some teachers. Yet I still manage to get beaten up because of some Smythe guy, thought Barry. Barry didn't say it though, instead, he asked, "How long was I out?'

"A couple hours," answered Nurse Page. The bell rang. "That's the bell for lunch. You're allowed to leave whenever you like, I can give you a couple painkillers."

...

Barry walked down the halls with a major headache. He was lucky he didn't have a concussion. Instead of having lunch, he decided to show himself around the rest of the school. He met a few teachers and a few students who were either younger or older than him. When the bell rang signaling everyone for the next class, he went to his locker, put everything away, and got his stuff for Spanish, math, and science. he moved fast to avoid anyone seeing him, but I was too late. When he closed his locker, a boy with light brown hair and very dainty clothes was staring at him angrily, no, not angry, raging. He kept his distance. Barry turned around to make sure that the boy was staring at him, he was.

Barry walked away awkwardly, not wanting to make eye contact.

As Barry walked into Spanish class, he spotted Lauren, and when she saw him, a look of relief flooded her face. Barry plopped down next to her. "I see Finn got you hard didn't he."

Barry grunted and nodded in response. His face was still throbbing. There must be a huge bruise. He didn't want to look at a mirror while he was looking around, but it probably looked disgusting. "I don't think this school is much different from my old school." When she asked why, Barry immediately wished he didn't have to tell her. But he had to. "Throughout my whole school life, I was bullied. Last month my beatings got out of hand and I was stabbed and left for dead in an ally. So my foster dad decided to send me here, even though school started two months ago." Barry really hoped she wouldn't ask about his foster dad, luckily she didn't, but she had a saddened look on her face. "Please don't tell anyone, it'll just make everything worse." She nodded and opened her textbook, and Barry did the same.

The teacher walked in. He had curly brown hair and he looked at Barry strangely. He began teaching without introducing himself. But his name tag said 'Will Schuester.' The class went on like it had back in Central City: the teacher writes Spanish words on the board, what the word is in English, tells the class to say the word, the class takes notes, and the teacher reminds the class of the homework. Then finally, class ended and it was time for math, which was easy, it was all review of what he already knew.

When science came, he sat at an empty seat in the front corner of the class. When the teacher saw him, her face lit up. After everyone sat down, she called everyone's attention quickly. "Attention everyone! We have a new student here at McKinley. Would you like to tell us a little about yourself?" Well shit, thought Barry. I don't want to say anything. I don't know what to say. I'm just gonna embarrass myself.

He looked around the room. The older kids all looked at him with bored expressions, but one kid with an eye patch stared at him. Staring at him intensely like the boy with brown hair. Only except his head was drowning in hair gel, he was silently hyperventilating, and obviously the eye patch. "Um...uh...okay, I guess?" Man Barry, you suck at talking to people. "My name is Barry Allen. I moved here from Central City, Missouri. Well, I still live there, it's just that I came here for... reasons. But I go back to Central during the summer. And I'm actually a sophomore, but I'm, like, super geeky and I'm ahead in science class, so that's why I'm here. And I'm also a talker. I'm not loud, but I talk a lot...and... ramble... and... I'm... gonna... shut up now." He shrank in his seat with an embarrassed smile with a blush making his face hot, and burning his bruise. Barry glanced around the class. Everyone, even the teacher, looked shocked with wide eyes at how fast he talked. But the kid with the eye patch looked even madder and slightly confused. He then mouthed to Barry when he saw him looking. 'WHY ARE YOU LYING' Barry read his lips. He was confused. Lying? How would he even know? Does he think I'm that Smythe kid just like that tall guy? Finn, was that his name?

Barry turned his attention back to the teacher and took notes.

(∩ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)⊃━ ﾟ. * ･ ｡ﾟ,

*End of school day at Dalton*

Sebastian sat in the Warbler practice room. Wes was discussing songs for Regionals with him and Thad, but Sebastian tuned out and was using his phone under the table. "Dave Karofsky attempts suicide last night" he read. His heart dropped. He remembered being a complete ass to Dave last night at Scandals while Jeff was in the bathroom. Shit, he thought. This is all my fault. Without even taking a second look at Wes and Thad, he ran to Jeff. "Jeff," he said when he opened the door to his dorm that he shared with Nick—who was with some friends God knows where. "We need to go to the Lima Bean and call the New Directions."

"Baby, what's wrong?" Jeff asked wiping the falling tears from Sebastian's eyes and cheeks. He was crying. He didn't even notice he was crying. When did he start crying? He never cries. Sebastian showed him the phone and Jeff read the heading. Jeff pulled him into a hug. "Baby, you didn't even know him." Sebastian let out a couple sobs at that.

"Yes, I did. I was an ass again. It's all my fault." He kept sobbing. Jeff held him there for a moment, then pulled Sebastian inside, closed the door, and lay with him on the bed.

After he stopped crying, Jeff told him to text Blaine to meet him at the Lima Bean later with the New Directions.

*Texting*

Sebastian: Can u meet me at the Lima Bean with the New Directions when you're done with school?

Blaine: Why, so you can throw rocksalt in someone else's eye?

Blaine: Or is it so you can blackmail us with photoshop again?

Sebastian: Please.

Blaine: No.

Sebastian: I need to talk to you guys. It's important.

Blaine: If you're not there by the time I get to the Lima Bean, I'm not listening.

"He said he'll meet us there," Sebastian said, still cuddled into Jeff. His shirt was wet because of Sebastian's crying.

"It'll be fine, Bas." Sebastian nodded, then looked up at Jeff's face.

"Jeffy?" Jeff looked down at his boyfriend. "When we're there, can I talk to the New Directions alone? It won't feel right if there's another person is apologizing with me when they didn't do anything."

Jeff sighed. "If it'll make you more comfortable, then yes, I'll wait while you talk to them." Sebastian gave a weak smile and reached up to kiss his boyfriend.

(∩ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)⊃━ ﾟ. * ･ ｡ﾟ,

Finally, it was time for last period. Barry grabbed his things and closed his locker after getting his backpack. He was about to walk to art class when a latina walked in front of him stopping him in his tracks. "Listen, Andrew McCarthy. Blaine says we're gonna meet you after school. When we're there, you better explain why the hell you're here. Understood?" She walked away leaving Barry alone and confused. What? Who's Blaine? Oh god, I need coffee after school. Why is my life so complicated?

(∩ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)⊃━ ﾟ. * ･ ｡ﾟ,

*Lima Bean - Jeff's perspective (not first person though)*

Jeff got up and walked away from Sebastian with his homework when he saw the New Directions in the parking lot. He was far enough to not be seen but close enough to hear the conversation.

*Conversation*

Santana: So you go to two schools now?

Sebastian: What?

Santana: Let me break it down for you. From one bitch to another, all of this vicious, underhanded crap has got to stop.

Sebastian: Exactly. That's why I called you here. First of all, Blaine, I'm sorry about your eye.

Blaine: That means nothing to me.

Sebastian: Just give me a chance. I have no excuses other than a lame prank that got completely out of control. Second, the Finn photos have all been destroyed. I want the Warblers to win fair and square. And we're gonna take donations for Lady Gaga's Born This Way Foundation. Win, Lose, or draw, we're gonna dedicate our performance to Dave Karofsky. I thought you might want to join us.

Kurt: Wait for the punch. You know it's coming.

Sebastian: No, not this time. For too long, I have treated everything like a big joke. I was a complete douche bag, as always, to Dave last night. It's all fun in games until it's not.

Jeff decided to get some more coffee for him and Sebastian. The line was long, it took about ten minutes for Jeff to get the coffees. When he did, he turned to see Sebastian, in a different spot and wearing different clothes. He wasn't doing his homework anymore either. Instead, he was listening to music while typing away on his laptop. Confused, Jeff walked over to him, his backpack slung over his shoulder.

"Hey, babe," he said getting the other boy's attention. "When did you have time to change? And where's your homework?"

"Um... What do you mean?"

Jeff sat next to him and set the coffees on the table. "Babe, I don't know how else to ask. Seriously, I was gone for fifteen minutes to come back to see you with different clothes without your homework. How'd it go with go with the New Directions?"

"What are the New Directions?" he asked still a little shocked. Why was he acting so weird?

"The New Directions. You know, McKinley Highschool's famous glee club? What's wrong with you, babe?" Jeff put his arm around Sebastian tightly, he flinched.

"Who are you, what are you doing, and why do you keep calling me babe?" Jeff was about to answer when...

"Jeff!" He turned to see his boyfriend staring at him, hurt and mad. "What are you doing?"

"Woah."

"What? No seriously, who are you people?" asked the boy next to him, whoever he was. but he wasn't Sebastian apparently.

"I'm Jeff," he replied. "And this is Sebastian. You two look exactly the same."

"What are you talking about? We look nothing alike." That was the real Sebastian talking. Jeff dragged them both to the bathroom, with the mystery look-alike trying to tug away. He showed them both the mirror and they saw the reflections.

"Holy Jesus on a bicycle," said the other Sebastian.

This is so cool," said the real Sebastian, wearing a goofy grin.

"Even your freckles are the same," Jeff said, only really noticing because he thought Sebastian's freckles were one of the cutest features of him.

"Oh! Idea! Lightbulb! Can you sing?" Sebastian asked pointing at the other boy.

"Um... I don't know. I don't really sing."

"Do you know 'Just a Dream'? I want to try something."

"Okay, I guess."

 _ **Barry**_

 _I was thinking 'bout you, thinking 'bout me_

 _Thinking 'bout us, what we gonna be_

 _ **Barry and Sebastian**_

 _Open my eyes, it was only just a dream_

 _ **Sebastian**_

 _So I traveled back, down that road_

 _Will you come back, no one knows_

 _ **Barry and Sebastian**_

 _I realize it was only just a dream_

All three boys were surprised. The look-alikes sounded exactly the same.

 ** _Barry_**

 _I was at the top and now it's like I'm in the basement_

 _Number one spot now you've found a replacement._

 _I swear now that I can't take it._

 _Knowing somebody got my baby._

 _ **Sebastian**_

 _Now you ain't around baby I can't think_

 _I should've put it down, should've bought that ring_

 _'Cause I can still feel it in the air_

 _See your pretty face, run my fingers through your hair_

 ** _Barry_**

 _My lover, my life_

 ** _Sebastian_**

 _My baby, my wife_

 ** _Barry_**

 _You left me I'm tied_

 ** _Barry and Sebastian_**

 _'Cause I know that it just ain't right_

 _I was thinking 'bout you, thinking 'bout me_

 _Thinking 'bout us, what we gonna be_

 _Open my eyes, it was only just a dream_

 _So I traveled back, down that road_

 _Will you come back, no one knows_

 _I realize it was only just a dream_

 _ **Sebastian**_

 _When I be riding, man I swear I see your face at every turn_

 _I'm trying to get my usher over, but I can't let it burn_

 _And I just hope you know that you're the only one a yearn for_

 _Oh I miss you, when will I learn_

 ** _Barry_**

 _Didn't give you all my love_

 _I guess now I got my payback_

 _Now I'm in the club thinking all about my baby_

 _Hey, you were so easy to love_

 _But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough_

 ** _Sebastian_**

 _Going through it every time that I'm alone_

 _And now I'm wishing that you'd pick up the phone_

 ** _Barry_**

 _But you made the decision that you wanted to move on_

 _'Cause I was wrong_

 ** _Barry and Sebastian_**

 _I was thinking 'bout you, thinking 'bout me_

 _Thinking 'bout us, what we gonna be_

 _Open my eyes, it was only just a dream_

 _So I traveled back, down that road_

 _Will you come back, no one knows_

 _I realize it was only just a dream_

 _ **Sebastian**_

 _If you've ever loved somebody put your hands up_

 _If you've ever loved somebody put your hands up_

 ** _Barry_**

 _Now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything_

 _ **Sebastian**_

 _If you've ever loved somebody put your hands up (put your hands up)_

 _If you've ever loved somebody put your hands up (put your hands up)_

 ** _Barry_**

 _Now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything_

 ** _Barry and Sebastian-in parentheses is Jeff_**

 _I was thinking 'bout you, thinking 'bout me (hey)_

 _Thinking 'bout us, what we gonna be (ooh)_

 _Open my eyes, it was only just a dream (JUST A DREAM!)_

 _So I traveled back, (TRAVELED BACK!) down that road (DOWN THE ROAD!)_

 _Will you come back, (COME BACK) no one knows (NO ONE KNOWS)_

 _I realize (I realize) it was only_

 ** _Barry, Sebastian, and Jeff_**

 _Just a dream_

 ** _Barry and Sebastian-in parentheses is Jeff_**

 _I was thinking 'bout you, thinking 'bout me (hey)_

 _Thinking 'bout us, what we gonna be (ooh)_

 _Open my eyes, (my eyes) it was only just a dream (It's just a dream)_

 _So I traveled back, down that road_

 _Will you come back, (come back) no one knows (no one knows)_

 _I realize (I realize) it was only just a dream_

 _(It was only just, it was only just a dream)_

 _Nooooooo (Only just a dream)_

They stopped singing, and all that was left was silence. Jeff was the first to speak. "That was awesome," he said, "You sound exactly alike!"

"Totally, when and where were you born exactly?" asked Sebastian.

"I was born March 14th, 1989 in Central City Hospital."

"No way. Same with me! Wait, are we twins?!" Jeff was staring in awe and shock. All three of them had really big smiles on their faces now.

"It sounds like it, my foster dad would know, he and my parents were good friends even before I... we were born."

"Okay, but we can do that later." Sebastian looked at Jeff and then back at his 'twin'. "Anyway, my idea was that you could join the Warblers, Dalton Academy's glee club. It would be a great idea and surprise for Regionals."

"Well, I go to McKinley. Doesn't that mean I have to join the 'New Directions'?" he asked making air quotes with his hands.

It was now Jeffs turn to speak. "No. I read the rulebook. Rule three-hundred forty-two says that they don't have to go to the same schools."

The boy—who hasn't told them his name yet—thought for a second. "Alright," he said finally, "I'll do it. And I won't tell anyone at school."

"Great," said Jeff and Sebastian together. Then Jeff continued, "C'mon, we'll take you to meet the Warblers." Jeff kissed Sebastian on the cheek and smiled when Seb's cheeks turned a faint pink.

"Wait, are you two dating?"

"Yes," Sebastian answered. "But you can't tell _anyone_."

"OHH! That's why you kept calling me 'babe'."

"Yeah," said Jeff, "and speaking of that, what's your name?"

Barry mentally facepalmed at the realization that he never metioned his name. "Yeah... sorry... it's Barry."

"Well, Barry, let's go to Dalton." Barry smiled and the three walked out of the bathroom. When they walked into the public, the crowd inside the coffee shop started clapping. "Why is everyone clapping?" asked Barry.

A random woman answered his question. "You three boys have amazing voices and give a whole new meaning to harmony." Barry turned a bright red and hid his face in his hands letting out a muffled, 'NOOOOO' which made Sebastian and Jeff laugh out loudly. Then they gathered their things and walked out of the café, piling into Sebastian's car with Barry in the back seat, and drove half an hour to Dalton in Westerville, Ohio.

(∩ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)⊃━ ﾟ. * ･ ｡ﾟ,

 **Long chapter, I know. Let's say it's a way to make up for the other two chapters being so short. I just wanted Seb and Barry to meet in this chapter. Please review. Also if you request something, I might try to fit it in a chapter somehow.**

 **~ Emma**


	4. Brothers or Coincidence?

**All your reviews have made me smile. There were a few questions, so I'm gonna answer them now.**

 **Lauren is not an important character. I just picked a random student and she was the first to come to mind, plus she's really nice. She and Barry are still friends so she will probably stand up for him.**

 **I'm planning that Regionals will be next chapter or the one after. The ND will find out about the twins then.**

 **That's it really.**

 **Also, I used part of a review in this by Star-The-Writer in this because it made me laugh and I couldn't get the idea of Sebby saying this to Barry out of my head.**

* * *

The thirty minutes went by quickly. They mostly just talked the whole way there, mostly about the Warblers and regionals. When they pulled up to Dalton, Barry was suddenly very nervous. He was nice, but he wasn't a social butterfly or anything like that. Now here he was, about to meet over a dozen people, and was gonna sing with them... on stage... in front of hundreds of people. Usually, Barry would be like, _'Yeah, no. I'm gonna go do something sciencey instead.'_ But regionals were this weekend, and Sebastian said they needed his help, so like the ice, caring person he was, that's what he was gonna do. They walked inside and up to a big pair of double doors.

"Wait here," said Sebastian before walking inside with Jeff. "I've got an idea for regionals!" He announced when all the Warblers looked up at him, putting on his snarky smirk.

"You're late," Wes commented.

"That's beside the point, have you picked the third song yet?" Thad and Wes shook their heads 'no'. "Perfect!" He knocked on the door signaling for Barry to come in. In walked a doppelganger of Sebastian wearing geeky clothes, slightly longer and messier hair, and paler skin. He was also a little bit thinner. Sebastian had muscles noticeable through his blazer, but this guy was very slim.

"Hi, I'm Barry," he said seeing the shocked faces of the Dalton kids. "Sebastian and Jeff said you needed help with the Warblers."

After a moment of silence, Thad finally spoke up. "Since when do you have a _TWIN_!" He almost screamed it.

"Since I was born, duh. I thought you would know how this works," retorted Sebastian, he almost rolled his eyes for effect but decided against it. That was the moment Barry saw how snarky and arrogant one Sebastian Smythe really is.

"You seemed so nice at the Lima Bean. Um... before an hour ago, he and I didn't even know each other existed. But we met in Lima when Jeff thought I was him. When we talked, we realized we were born on the same day, in the same hospital. But we don't know who was born first. And we also don't know if we're actually twins cause we both know our _own_ moms gave birth to us." said Barry. All the Warblers looked a mixture of confusion, surprised, and something else unreadable. Why shouldn't it be? It was basically the beginning of 'The Parent Trap'.

"I bet I was born first. Barry, I'm sorry, but you're too much of an innocent and confused little cinnamon roll to be the older sibling." This caused Barry to look at Sebastian with a face that looked something like:

( ͠° ͟ ͜ʖ ͡°)

When Wes asked if he could sing, neither Barry or Sebastian could answer before Jeff blurted out.

"Yasss! When we met, they sang in the bathroom, and it sounded awesome. And when we came out, everyone clapped, and a lady said they give a whole new meaning to harmony. And they sounded amazing." He said it all in one breath. He was panting and red-faced but smiling nonetheless.

Wes spoke now. "Well, we still have to hear him."

"Um... okay... Do you know 'No Boundaries' by Kris Allen?" They nodded and turned on the music.

 _Seconds, hours, so many days_

 _You know what you want but how long can you wait?_

 _Every moment lasts forever_

 _When you feel you lost your way_

 _And what if my chances were already gone?_

 _Started believing that I could be wrong_

 _But you give me one good reason_

 _To fight and never walk away_

 _So here I am still holding on_

 _With every step, you climb another mountain_

 _Every breath, it's harder to believe_

 _You make it through the pain, whether the hurricanes_

 _To get to that one thing_

 _Just when you think the road is going nowhere_

 _Just when you almost gave u on your dreams_

 _They take you by the hand and show you that you can_

 _There are no boundaries!_

 _There are no boundaries!_

 _I fought to the limit to stand on the edge_

 _What if today is as good as it gets?_

 _Don't know where the future's headed_

 _But nothings gonna bring me down_

 _I've jumped every bridge and I've run every line_

 _I've risked being saved but I always knew why_

 _I always knew why!_

 _So here I am still holding on_

 _With every step, you climb another mountain_

 _Every breath, it's harder to believe_

 _You make it through the pain, whether the hurricanes_

 _To get to that one thing_

 _Just when you think the road is going nowhere_

 _Just when you almost gave u on your dreams_

 _They take you by the hand and show you that you can_

 _You can go higher, you can go deeper_

 _There are no boundaries above and beneath you_

 _Break every rule 'cause there's nothing between you and your dreams_

 _With every step, you climb another mountain_

 _Every breath, it's harder to believe_

 _Yeah! There are no boundaries!_

 _There are no boundaries!_

 _With every step, you climb another mountain_

 _Every breath, it's harder to believe_

 _You make it through the pain, whether the hurricanes_

 _There are no boundaries!_

 _There are no boundaries!_

 _There are no boundaries!_

Everyone stood and clapped, making the apples of Barry's cheeks turn red—which is always cute by the way—while he smirked. Thad went up to Sebastian and grabbed his shoulders. "I think you saved our chances at regionals," he said.

"Does this mean I'm in?"

"It calls for a vote, all in favor?" asked Sebastian. Everyone raised their hands.

"Then it's settled," said Thad. "Introducing our new Warbler, Barry Allen!"

"You should wear something different on stage," suggested Jeff, "so that you stand out and people can tell you two apart."

"And I have the perfect song idea!" said Thad enthusiastically.

(∩ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)⊃━ ﾟ. * ･ ｡ﾟ,

The Warblers have been practicing lyrics, and dances, and singing lyrics while dancing for three hours straight. Sweat dripped from Barry's forehead whenever he didn't wipe it off fast enough.

Sebastian could tell that Barry was not a dancer, but he got better each time they did the routine. "Alright, that's enough," he said, "As captain of this glee club, I order that another practice will be held tomorrow an hour after school. Barry and I need to have a long overdue chat."

He dragged his look-a-like out of the room and to his dorm room that he shared with Thad, never letting go of his wrist.

When he got to the room, he let Barry in and closed the door before they both climbed onto Sebastian's bed laying on their stomachs. It's a good thing that Barry was so thin, otherwise, they wouldn't be able to be in the same bed.

"Take out your phone," said Sebastian. "Call your dad." Barry hesitated but obliged after a second. The phone rang three times before someone answered the face-time call.

"Hey, Bear! How was your first day of school? And... what happened to your face?!" The man sounded anxious and worried.

"It's nothing Joe, just a jock and a misunderstanding," replied Barry.

"Damn it, Barry! This is the reason I sent you to Ohio in the—"

"Joe! Joe!" Barry interrupted, "I said it's nothing. He thought I was someone else! He didn't mean to punch _me."_

Joe exhaled loudly trying to calm down. "Barry... I... Okay, besides the punch, how was your first day of school?"

"It was good, although science was awkward, and I missed everything up until lunch 'cause I was in the nurse's office uncautious." He said it as if he didn't care. Like it didn't matter. But it mattered to Sebastian. It made him ball up his fists so hard that it cracked his knuckles. Barry looked over at him at the popping noise, then continued to get to the point with Joe. "Hey, Joe? I was wondering, was I ever supposed to have a twin?"

Joe was shocked. Why would he ask that? He sighed before answering. "You were. You were supposed to have a twin. But the doctor said he died. He was stillborn. Why do you ask?"

Sebastian starred in awe at his twin. He was surprised. He knew there was an 85% chance—maybe more—that they were twins, but to actually hear the proof, it was kinda mind-blowing. Enough to make even the snarky, talky Sebastian Smythe—or Allen?—speachless. There was silence for a moment while the twins just staring at each other. Sebastian will be having a long talk with his parents.

"Because..." said Barry, "I don't think he was stillborn." Sebastian scooted over so that he was also in the frame next to Barry. "We were both born in the same hospital on the same day." Joe had wide eyes, his mouth was open slightly.

"Hi, I'm Sebastian."

"S-Sebastian," he repeated. "You're alive."

"Yeah. I guess fate really does exist," he said looking back at Barry to see that he was also staring. He stood up.

"Where are you going?" asked Barry.

"I need to talk to my mom and dad." He walked out of the dorm room and closed the door before Barry could talk back. As he dialed his father's number he could hear the voices of Barry and Joe talking about how they met and where they are—because Joe doesn't recognize the room they're in.

The phone rang out. "Damn it, Dad. Pick up," he said to himself, which got a glare from two students walking by.

The phone rang three more times. "Hey, Sebastian, what's up? You didn't get in trouble did you?" It felt almost strange to talk to him after hearing that he was supposed to be born to another family.

"N-No, I-I was... I just needed to ask... um... am I adopted?"

 _Silence._ "Sebastian." _Loud sigh._ "Yes, you are. I'm sorry that... your mom and I didn't tell you. But... we couldn't find the right time." _Unbelievable. They've been lying to me my whole life,_ thought Sebastian. _Told me I was there's._ "We adopted you before we moved to Ohio," he continued when he didn't hear Sebastian continue. "We used to live in Central City, Missouri. Your mom wasn't able to have children so before we left, we went to Central City Hospital and adopted. The doctor said that your birth parents didn't want children and they were giving you up for adoption. When we saw you we immediately fell in love with you and took you home." Sebastian had rivers of tears running tears down his cheeks now—he wasn't sobbing, but he cried silently. Some more students walked by and started whispering to each other, but stopped when Sebastian shot them death glares through his wet, red, puffy eyes. "Sebastian? Can you say something?"

He inhaled sharply. "They lied to you."

"What?"

"They fucking lied to you. They lied Dad, they did."

"Sebastian, what are you talking about?"

Sebastian was getting frustrated more than ever now. More tears came gushing out of his burning eyes. "Did you know I have a twin? I do. He's in the room right next to me. His name's Barry. Barry Allen. He stayed with our birth parents. That doctor lied to you. He told my parents, my birth parents that I was stillborn. They wanted to keep me, Dad." Sebastian heard silence. He hated silence. It was always uncomfortable. "Fuck, Dad, they fucking lied to you!"

"Sebastian!" he yelled through the phone. "I-I didn't know. I'm sorry. Sounds like that doctor only wanted money. I'm gonna sue the hospital and get him arrested. I-I'm gonna think this over. You said you had a brother, Barry?" Sebastian nodded, but then realized that his dad couldn't see him.

"Yeah," he managed to choke out.

"Can I meet him?"

"Yeah, I'll find a way to introduce you two. Maybe on the day of Regionals."

"Okay. If you need anything, call me."

"M'kay. Bye"

"Bye." A beep signaled that his dad hung up. Sebastian's face was soaked with tears that were starting to run down his neck. He wiped them away with his face with his hands till it was dry. Then he turned and walked into the dorm room to see Barry again. He was still on the bed face timing Joe.

"My dad finally told me I was adopted." Barry looked at him—and so did Joe through the screen, but he was still shocked. But Barry's eyes were saddened, silently asking if he was okay. Sebastian nodded in reassurance. "He said the doctor told him that I was purposefully put up for adoption, then he sold me to my parents for the money. He's gonna sue the hospital and get the guy arrested."

They both nodded in understanding, Barry pursing his lips. Joe looked away for a moment. "I got to go. But Sebastian, I expect to see you during the holiday break. I look forward to meeting you."

"Diddo," replied Sebastian.

"Your parents are welcome to come to Central City, too."

Joe hung up then. Sebastian lay back down next to his brother. "So," said Barry, "brothers."

"Yeah," said Sebastian. It came out more of a nervous laugh. After another silence, he spoke up again. "Can I ask you something?" Barry looked at him, he was waiting for him to continue. "Why do you have a foster family?"

A shadow passed over Barry's face. "When I was eleven, my mom was murdered by the impossible. There was this ball of lightning around her. In the lightning was a man, in a yellow suit. _He_ killed my mom. But my dad got arrested. He's a doctor. He was trying to save her. He was steading the knife. When they found the fingerprints on the knife, they arrested him. He's been serving a life sentence for something that he-he-" Barry was crying now.

Sebastian wrapped him in a tight hug and let him cry on his shoulder. When he calmed down a little, Sebastian whispered in his ear, "I believe you."

Barry let out a sigh of relief. "You'd be the first. Everyone else thinks I'm crazy. They beat me up at my old school because they think I'm a freak and the son of a murderer." This made Sebastian even _madder_. This boy was kind and smart, and amazing. He didn't deserve anything that happened to him. He moved to Ohio to get away from that—or at least that's what Joe said—and yet that Frankenstein beat him up again. He was gonna get revenge on that Hudson at Regionals.

He didn't voice these thoughts though. He just hugged Barry tighter and said, "You're my brother. I'll always believe you." They stayed like that for a while. Sebastian squeezing his brother while he was curled up on his side, in a comfortable silence. _Comfortable silence,_ thought Sebastian, _Two words I didn't even think belonged in the same sentence._ They traded numbers before Barry had to leave to get his homework done. Sebastian drove him and they said their goodbyes. And that night they spent two and a half hour texting because neither one of them could sleep.

* * *

 **Yeah, long chapter. Thx again for all the reviews. Bye!**


	5. Regionals

**Okay... when I started this story, I never expected it to work out this well. I thought maybe I'd get a few reviews and a follower or two. But this story now has 47 reviews, 57 followers, and 37 favorites! SAY WHAT!? So thank you all for reading my story. I was excited for the ND to meet the twins... well... again. I know most—or all—of you are anxious for that to happen, and I couldn't wait either, so here it is. It was originally going to be next chapter, but then this would be a super short chapter and you would probably all hate me for that. Enjoy!**

* * *

Barry stood in front of his mirror wearing nothing but his black skinny jeans and a pair of socks. As he reached out for his black button down, he stared at his bruises and his huge scar from when he got stabbed in that alleyway. He could remember it as if it just happened yesterday— _Tony and his friends all chasing him until he was cornered, they threw him on the ground and started kicking and punching him, spraining his wrist and fracturing his ankle which hurt like Hell, but what hurt worse was when Tony reached into his jacket and pulled out a knife and stabbed him in the side of his stomach, and leaving it there while he and his friends ran away after one of the residents living in the apartment building next to the ally yelled at them and called the cops, leaving him for dead—_ only this didn't just happen. It happened over a month ago. The only reason he moved to Ohio only three days ago is that he was still in the hospital healing for three weeks. Then he still had to stay in Central City for another three weeks when Joe was trying to find a good school and place for Barry to live.

He wrapped his black tie around his neck after buttoning up his shirt. Then quickly fixed and sprayed his hair so that it wasn't messy, but also not matted down like Sebastian would do it. Then he sat on the edge of his bed to tie up his bright red, high top converse (Jeff's idea).

A lot's happened since Wednesday, his first day of school. He got punched for no reason, he found out he had a twin, he joined a _glee club_ , learned a song and dance, and now he was getting ready to sing in front of hundreds of people who would be judging him. He also had to learn how to act over-confident and douchey just like his twin. It was _**awful**_. He had to act like that in front of all the New Directions. He quickly learned all the names of the glee club kids. The ones who hated him and scared him were Finn Hudson, Santana Lopez, Kurt Hummel, Sam Evans, Blaine Anderson, Noah Puckerman, and Mercedes Jones. The ones who hated him but didn't scare him were Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray, Brittany Pierce, Artie Abrams, Mike Chang, Tina Cohen-Chang, Rory Flanagan, and Sugar Motta. Oh, and the little town of glee members who liked him, population: negative one.

The worst part was being mean to Brittany and Rory. They were nice. Brittany was cute and adorable. Not the smartest, but sweet and kind. Rory was also kind. Also, he's a foreign exchange student and he was bullied enough. Barry wasn't as hard on them as everyone else, but he still felt horrible. He would have to apologize to them after regionals.

Sebastian was also helping Barry with the money problem. He usually pays for the food when they eat together, and his family is more than happy to give him cash when he needs it. Barry still hasn't met Sebastian's family, which was kind of annoying seeing how he knew Joe.

Then he got a text. Sebastian was outside ready to pick him up to bring him to Dalton so they can catch the bus to regionals. Barry grabbed his things—phone, wallet, extra hairspray, jacket, keys, etc.—and went out the door making sure to lock it on his way out. Then he went down the stairs as fast as he could while zipping up his bag. He then ran out of the building and into the front seat of Sebastian's black Nissan GT-R. **(I'm not good with cars. I literally just googled cool cars and that came up. Looks like something Sebby would own.)**

"Hey, little bro," he said as Barry closed the door.

Barry glared at him annoyed. "Again," he began, "You don't know that you're older."

"Whatever. You're meeting my family tonight."

" _Finally_! I've been waiting to meet them."

"Yeah, yeah. But I have to warn you. My mom and my sister can get a little too over excited about things."

"Wait till you meet Iris," Barry chuckled. They rode to Dalton Academy singing—well, more like yelling—songs by Kelly Clarkson. When they got to the school, all the Warblers were waiting outside along with a white and blue bus.

"What took you so long?" asked Wes.

"Relax, Wes. We don't have to be there for another hour when we have to sign in," said Thad. "It takes only thirty-five minutes to get there." They all loaded into the bus and took their seats. No, Barry and Sebastian did not sit next to each other. Barry sat in front of Sebastian with Thad because he thought that Jeff should be able to sit with his boyfriend after Barry had stolen him for most of the week. Anyways, Barry had quickly become friends with Thad, just like he did with Jeff and his brother.

They soon arrived at the auditorium and signed in. The Warblers made their way to the dressing rooms—the competition was at Mckinley, so they weren't dressing rooms, they were classrooms close to the auditorium. Once there, Sebastian gave specific instructions so that their plan would work.

"Alright," he said once everyone quieted down, "Now, these classrooms are big enough for everyone to fit so there shouldn't be anyone wandering about unless they need to go to the bathroom. Barry cannot be seen by anyone until he goes to sing his song. Which is okay because the judges and the New Directions and that other glee club will be in the audience until they go on so they shouldn't see him anyway. But just to be safe: Barry doesn't leave. Now let's warm up." He clapped and everyone got ready. They practiced their pitches, and their breathing, then they stretched out and practices their dances.

It was now time for the Warblers to go out backstage. Everyone—including Barry since everyone was in the audience—walked down the hall and into the doors that lead to the back of the auditorium. " _Introducing: The Dalton Academy Warblers!"_ said the man over the loudspeaker. Sebastian and all the other Dalton students walked out on stage and the music for 'Born this Way' started.

 _ **Sebastian**_

 _It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M_

 _Just put your paws up 'cause you were born this way, baby_

 _ **Jeff**_

 _My mama told me when I was young_

 _We are all born superstars_

 _ **Nick**_

 _She rolled my hair put my lipstick on_

 _In the glass of her boudoir_

 _ **Thad and Sebastian**_

" _There's nothing wrong with loving who you are"_

 _She said, "'Cause he made you perfect, babe"_

" _So hold your head up girl and you'll go far,_

 _Listen to me when I say"_

 _ **All**_

 _I'm beautiful in my way_

' _Cause God makes no mistakes_

 _I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way_

 _Don't hide yourself in regret_

 _Just love yourself and you're set_

 _I'm on the right track, baby_

 _I was born this way (Born this way)_

 _ **Nick, Wes, and Thad**_

 _Oh there ain't no other way_

 _Baby, I was born this way_

 _Baby, I was born this way_

 _Oh there ain't no other way_

 _Baby, I was born this way_

 _Right track baby I was born this way_

 _ **Sebastian**_

 _Don't Be a drag, just be a queen_

 _Don't be a drag, just be a queen_

 _Don't be a drag, just be a queen_

 _Don't be, don't be, don't be_

 _ **Jeff**_

 _Give yourself prudence_

 _And love your friends_

 _So we can rejoice your truth_

 _In the religion of the insecure_

 _I must be myself, respect my youth_

 _ **Thad**_

 _A different lover is not a sin_

 _Believe capital H-I-M (hey hey hey)_

 _I love my life I love this record and_

 _Mi amore vole fe, yeah_

 _ **All**_

 _I'm beautiful in my way_

' _Cause God makes no mistakes_

 _I'm on the right track baby_

 _I was born this way_

 _Don't hide yourself in regret_

 _Just love yourself and you're set_

 _I'm on the right track baby_

 _I was born this way_

 _ **Wes and Nick**_

 _Oh there ain't no other way_

 _Baby, I was born this way_

 _Baby, I was born this way_

 _Oh there ain't no other way_

 _Baby, I was born this way_

 _Right track, baby I was born this way_

 _ **Sebastian**_

 _Don't be a drag, just be a queen_

 _Whether you're broke or evergreen_

 _You're black, white, beige, chola descent_

 _You're Lebanese, you're Orient_

 _Whether life's disabilities_

 _Left you outcast, bullied, or teased_

 _Rejoice and love yourself today_

 _ **All**_

' _Cause baby you were born this way_

 _ **Sebastian**_

 _No matter gay, straight, or bi_

 _Lesbian, transgendered life_

 _I'm on the right track baby_

 _I was born to survive_

 _No matter black, white, or beige_

 _Chola or orient made_

 _I'm on the right track baby_

 _I was born to be brave_

 _ **All**_

 _I'm beautiful in my way_

' _Cause God makes no mistakes_

 _I'm on the right track baby_

 _I was born this way_

 _Don't hide yourself in regret_

 _Just love yourself and you're set_

 _I'm on the right track baby_

 _I was born this way_

 _Oh there ain't no other way_

 _Baby, I was born this way_

 _Baby, I was born this way_

 _Oh there ain't no other way_

 _Baby, I was born this way_

 _Right track, baby I was born this way_

 _ **Sebastian and Jeff**_

 _I was born this way hey_

 _I was born this way hey_

 _I'm on the right track baby_

 _I was born this way hey_

 _I was born this way hey_

 _I was born this way hey_

 _I'm on the right track baby_

 _I was born this way hey_

 _ **All**_

 _Same DNA but born this way_

 _Same DNA but born this way_

Everyone clapped as the spotlight focused on Sebastian (even the New Directions). "Thank you. Please remember to donate to one of our charity baskets. We're set up all around the auditorium; just look for the Dalton blazer. Please, give what you can." He then backed back up and the next song, which was also Jeff's solo, 'Last to Know' started playing while the rest of the Warblers were dancing.

 _ **Jeff**_

 _She just walked away_

 _Why didn't she tell me?_

 _And where do I go tonight?_

 _This isn't happening to me!_

 _This can't be happening to me!_

 _She didn't say a word_

 _Just walked away_

 _ **All**_

 _You were the first to say_

 _That we were not okay_

 _You were the first to lie_

 _When we were not alright_

 _This was my first love_

 _She was the first to go_

 _And when she left me for you_

 _I was the last to know_

 _ **Jeff**_

 _Why didn't she tell me_

 _Where to go tonight?_

 _She didn't say a word_

 _She just walked away!_

 _ **All**_

 _You were the first to say_

 _That we were not okay_

 _You were the first to lie_

 _When we were not alright_

 _This was my first love_

 _She was the first to go_

 _And when she left me for you_

 _I was the last to know_

 _ **Jeff**_

 _I'll be the first to say_

 _That now I'm okay_

 _And for the first time_

 _I've opened up my eyes_

 _This was my worst love_

 _You'll be the first to go_

 _And when she leaves you for dead_

 _You'll be the last to know_

 _ **All**_

 _I'll be the first to say_

 _That now I'm okay_

 _And for the first time_

 _I've opened up my eyes_

 _This was my worst love_

 _You'll be the first to go_

 _And when she leaves you for dead_

 _ **Jeff**_

 _You'll be the last to know_

Again, everyone clapped. Sebastian walked out to the front again. But he wasn't announcing anything, it was time for the surprise. This time, no music played. They all decided to make this song a cappella to add more emotion to the performance. This song was named 'Echo'.

 _ **Sebastian**_

 _Hello, hello_

 _Anybody out there?_

' _Cause I don't hear a sound_

Now Barry was walking out on stage singing the next line as he made his way next to his brother. He could hear a few gasps.

 _ **Barry**_

 _Alone, alone_

 _I don't really know_

 _Where the world is_

 _But I miss it now_

Barry saw the New Directions and almost laughed at their shocked faces. Their mouths were wide open, their eyes were big, and eyebrows raised. He didn't laugh though—not even a smile—because he knew that would kill the mood.

 _ **Barry and Sebastian**_

 _I'm out on the edge and_

 _I'm screaming my name_

 _Like a fool at the top of my lungs_

 _Sometimes when I close my eyes_

 _I pretend I'm alright_

 _But it's never enough_

 _ **Barry**_

' _Cause my echo, echo_

 _Is the only voice coming back_

 _ **Sebastian**_

 _Shadow, shadow_

 _Is the only friend that I have_

 _Listen, listen_

 _I would take a whisper_

 _If that's all you have to give_

 _ **Barry**_

 _But it isn't, isn't_

 _You could come and save me_

 _And try to chase the crazy_

 _Right out of my head_

 _ **Barry and Sebastian**_

 _I'm out on the edge and_

 _I'm screaming my name_

 _Like a fool at the top of my lungs_

 _Sometimes when I close my eyes_

 _I pretend I'm alright_

 _But it's never enough_

 _ **Sebastian**_

' _Cause my echo, echo_

 _Is the only voice coming back_

 _ **Barry**_

 _Shadow, shadow_

 _Is the only friend that I have_

 _I don't want to be an island_

 _I just want to feel alive and_

 _Get to see your face again_

 _ **Sebastian**_

 _I don't want to be an island_

 _I just want to feel alive and_

 _Get to see your face again_

 _Once again_

 _ **Barry**_

 _Just my echo,_

 _My shadow,_

 _You're my only friend and_

 _ **Barry and Sebastian**_

 _I'm out on the edge and_

 _I'm screaming my name_

 _Like a fool t the top of my lungs_

 _Sometimes when I close my eyes_

 _I pretend I'm alright_

 _But it's never enough_

 _ **Barry**_

' _Cause my echo, echo_

 _ **Sebastian**_

 _Oh my shadow, shadow_

 _ **Barry and Sebastian**_

 _Hello, hello_

 _Anybody out there…_

At the end of the song and dance, Barry and Sebastian ended up back at the front of the stage where they started holding hands. They got a standing ovation and some people were wiping their eyes. In the fourth row from the stage, Sebastian could see his family, yelling and clapping. He shot them a big cheeky smile before the lights went out.

They all ran off stage in silence while the man on the speaker called the next glee club. None of the Warblers even looked at the New Directions until they went on stage, but the twins could feel the rival glee club focusing their stares on them.

* * *

The judges left to go decide who the winner is after the New Directions end their performance. The Warblers went back to their assigned classroom to wait, and talk. Some went to talk to their families, but almost all of them decided to wait to talk to them.

After about five minutes, Santana walked in yelling, "SEBASTIAN SMYTHE! YOU BETTER HAVE AND EXPLANATION FOR ALL OF THIS!"

"I do," he responded. "I have a twin, as most could see."

"Since when?" This was from Kurt.

Barry and Sebastian answered at the same time, saying two different things. Sebastian said, "Since always," and Barry saying, "Since three days ago." They both looked at each other for a second before Jeff cut in.

"They were obviously born together, but they were separated at birth by a horrible doctor and they only met each other on Wednesday."

Sebastian looked at the crowd that just walked in, and then he laid eyes on Finn Hudson. Anger bubbled up in him instantly. His fists balled up and his neck heated. He was holding himself back from killing the guy right there and then.

The New Directions, again, looked shocked. "Well, at least we didn't have to explain it again," Barry said with a shrug towards Sebastian. Sebastian nodded but didn't really process what he said as his rage still boiled inside him. "Oh yeah, sorry for being a complete asshole to you guys. Sebastian's the real asshole and the asshole told me to be an asshole so you guys and gals would think I'm the asshole. But I'm not an asshole, he's the asshole." He pointed to his brother with his thumb and then looked at him.

"Well," Santana began, still shocked and angered, "anything else to add?"

"Well, I do have one thing to say," said Barry. "Blaine, stop with the hair gel." Everyone was bewildered. "Your hair is drowning. And if you read the label, it probably says 'a dab will do' or 'only a pea-sized amount'. THAT DOES NOT MEAN A WHOLE HANDFUL!" All the Warblers—except Sebastian—were laughing hard now, and the New Directions—except Blaine—were trying to suppress their laughter. Even Kurt had his lips tight together trying not to smile."

"Well… well…" Blaine began, "goodbye!" He crossed his arms outing and walked away with the rest of the glee club following close behind. After a moment, Sebastian couldn't take it anymore. He marched towards the direction they went without saying anything.

"Bastian! Where're you going?" Barry asked.

"I have something to add, too"

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	6. Continuation: The Cuter Twin

**Don't worry! I'm alive! Sorry that I left you on a cliffhanger and didn't update for a while. I've been really busy, and when I had time I would procrastinate. But I'm officially 13 now so yay for me. Okay, enjoy. :)**

"I have something to add, too."

Sebastian walked out of the room quickly towards the New Directions. The Warblers stood there a moment contemplating whether to follow or stay behind. Barry went after him first, followed by Jeff and Thad, then the rest of the Warblers.

"Hey, Hudson!" Finn turned around just as Sebastian's fist balled up and pulled back his arm. Finn didn't even have time to process what was happening before he got punched, hard, square in the nose, causing blood to come out quickly and cover Sebastian's knuckles. Finn plummeted to the ground landing on his side and holding his nose.

The other New Directions turned around at the slapping sound of skin against the cold, white tile. Barry was only a few paces behind Sebastian but froze with his eyes wide open and lips slightly parted. The rest of the Warblers weren't much different from where they were standing behind Barry.

Finn stayed on the floor, too shocked, and believe it or not, he was kind of scared of what the younger boy will do. " _ **Never**_ touch my brother again— _ **ever**_! Understand?" He said it loud and clear, anger evident in his voice. When Finn didn't answer, Sebastian kicked him in the stomach like a soccer ball. " _DO YOU_ _ **UNDERSTAND**_!?" he repeated harshly.

"YES!" Finn yelled in pain clutching his stomach.

"Let's hope so," said Sebastian. The rest of the New Directions and warbler were still staring wide-eyed, some trying to process what was happening—mainly Barry. Sebastian turned and walked away. He grabbed his twin's bicep. "Let's go," he mumbled without stopping. But Barry, still in shock, didn't budge. "C'mon!" he said a little louder. Barry stepped back a couple steps, then turned so that Sebastian's arm was wrapped around him. They and the Warblers walked back to the classroom. Before they walked in, Barry looked back at Finn. The New Directions were huddled around him checking if he was okay.

Sebastian walked him over to some chairs where the two put their bags on the desks. Sebastian was looking at facebook while Barry sat there quietly. "You didn't have to do that you know."

"What?" asked Sebastian, turning his attention to Barry.

"You didn't have to beat him up," he said shyly, looking at his hands.

"He deserved it for hurting you," he scowled. He checked the time. "Hey guys, we should go now. They'll be announcing winners soon."

They all walked back to the auditorium and out on the stage. The curtains were closed and the judges were there in front of them. The other glee clubs were there too. Finn had a bloody tissue up his nose.

The curtains opened revealing the crowd. A casket was rolled on stage. Inside was the strangest judge Barry's ever seen. The vampire guy. "In third place," he began in his accent, "the Golden Goblins!" The 'Golden Goblins' were surprisingly excited that they got third, which is weird.

' _Why are they so happy that they lost? They came in the last place,'_ thought Barry.

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for." The apprehensive silence went on for too long. "2012's Midwest Regional Champions: from Dalton Academy, The Warblers!"

Everyone around Barry screamed. Barry gave Sebastian a tight bear hug ( **AN: Get it? 'Cause his nickname is 'Bear'. Ok, I'll stop now.** ) before Seb pushed him forward to get the trophy. Barry walked in front of the New Directions to get the trophy, taking it with a 'thank you' and beginning to walk back to the Warblers.

Curse his clumsiness. Of course of all the places and times he could have tripped over his own two feet, it _had_ to be at regionals, directly in front of the New Directions, and on stage in front of hundreds of people. *groan with an eye roll* Luckily, though, Thad was watching and ran to catch him. Barry fell into his arms only inches above the hardwood floors, pushing him up to stand.

Although he didn't completely fall on his face, everyone still laughed—not in a bad way though. His cheeks turned red as the heat was rising up his neck—again, it was always adorable when Barry blushed. It was as cute as the cutest baby puppy in the world giving you big puppy eyes with a cute smile and wagging its tale really fast. But Barry didn't act like a dog, ever, so that's kind of a bad comparison, but you get the idea.

"Uh… thanks… thank you," he said to Thad. Thad chuckled and they walked back to the group. Some of the Warblers—Sebastian, Jeff, Thad, Nick, Wes—lifted Barry over their heads to congratulate him on his first win in show choir.

They walked off stage after Sebastian shook hands with Blaine and Kurt. "You guys did a great job," said Sebastian.

"Same with you." Sebastian turned to leave but Kurt stopped him by grabbing his shoulder. "There's something you should know," said Kurt. Blaine also seemed confused and was obviously wondering what Kurt was about to say. He inhaled deeply and gave the taller boy a teasing grin. "Barry's the cuter twin." Blaine gave out a loud laugh.

"Wha-? no-? I-? WE'RE IDENTICAL!" said Sebastian with wide eyes.

"He's cuter because 1) he's sweet and kind and funny, 2) his clumsiness is kinda adorable, and 3) HAVE YOU SEEN HIM BLUSH?! IT'S THE MOST LOVABLE THING EVER!" ( **AN: See, even Kurt agrees.** )

Sebastian sighed in defeat. Barry's the cuter sibling? Actually, now that Sebastian thought about it, Barry's blush was adorable because he gets all shy and only his cheeks turn pink or red. Whereas when Sebastian blushed, his whole face turned red and he looked like a tomato.

"Oh, and Sebastian," Blaine said, "Finn told us why you punched him. I just want to say that there are no hard feelings about that. He shouldn't have been hitting Barry even if it _was_ you." Sebastian gave a small smile along with a nod and turned around to walk away.

They all went back to the classroom cheering and dancing. Sebastian had his arm slung over Barry's shoulders as they walked over to gather their things. "Okay," Barry started, "that was awesome." He started putting his stuff in his backpack.

"If you think that was awesome, you'll love the fact that the Warblers do all types of shows."

"Really?" Barry looked in the mirror and started running his hands through his hair to get the hairspray out.

"Yeah. Charity events, parties, sometimes birthdays, etcetera." Sebastian took off his blazer and stared at Barry messing up his hair. "Why do you do that?"

"What?" Barry asked.

"Mess up your hair for no reason. It's always messy."

Barry sighed. "Because I hate having hairspray tugging back on my hair every time I turn my head. Why do you gel it all the time?"

Sebastian scoffed. "Because I prefer to look presentable." Barry glared at his twin and pushed it back until it looked somewhat neat. Sebastian felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see his little sister, Bexley.

"Hey! You guys did great out there!" she said giving Sebastian a hug. Sebastian a hugged back as Barry turned around to see the younger girl. She had long, black hair and freckles—a lot more than Barry and Sebastian. Her skin was tan like Sebastian, who thinks Barry needs to get out more because he's so pale. She was wearing jeans, a blue sweater, and flats, which clearly showed that she was already just a few inches shorter than the twins, maybe 5'9". She smiled at Barry who gave a shy smile in return. ' _Aw man! He_ _ **is**_ _the cuter sibling!'_ thought Sebastian. "Hi, you must be Barry," she said reaching her hand out and Barry took it, "I'm Bexley, Seb's sister. Woah, you guys are so similar! And can I just say, you guys did amazing! It was so dramatic, I cried. OMG, it was _beautiful_! And I like your hair long, it's nice."

"Um... thanks," Barry chuckled. "You're gonna love my sister, Iris.

"OMG, you have a sister!" she squealed. "I can't wait to meet her! Um, okay, well let's go."

"Yeah, okay, I just need to do something real quick." Sebastian walked over to Jeff and Thad who were packing up their things. ost of the other Warblers has already left except for the twins, Jeff, Thad, and Wes. "Bear and I are gonna scram. I'll see you guys back at Dalton. Bye Thad, bye babe."

"Goodbye, Sebby," said Jeff, "See ya, Barry!" he said a little louder so that Barry could hear him. Barry simply gave a wave and a smile while he listened to Bexley ramble on about something.

"Ready to go?" Bexley said when Sebastian got back. They both nodded. "Okay, Mom and Dad said they're waiting in the car." They grabbed their things and left. They were almost out the door when a familiar latina came running towards them.

"Barry Allen! Right? That's your real name?" said Santana. Barry nodded in confusion. "Well, seeing how you're not a gay jerk, and you're cute, call me." She handed Barry a slip of paper with a phone number written on it. Then she turned and walked—sassy walk—back to her friends.

"Cool, you got yourself your first phone number from a girl," Sebastian chuckled.

"I had a girlfriend last year, FYI."

"Oh yeah? What happened to her?"

"She... um... she dumped me after she found out about my dad."

Sebastian's face fell. "Sorry, Barry. I didn't mean to-"

"No, no, it's fine. C'mon, let's go." They walked through the parking lot until they reached a silver Lamborghini. A man and woman were leaned up against it. The man was tall, taller than the brothers, he had short black hair with a little gray on the sides. The woman was about the same hight as Bexley, with long brown hair and tan skin.

"Sebastian!" called his father. He stopped when he saw his son's doppelganger. "Barry. I'm Sven Smythe. This is my wife, Diana."

"Hi," Barry said shaking the man's hand, then Sebastian's mom's.

"Alright, well, I got us reservations at a nice restaurant where we can talk."

They all got in the car and started driving. When they were almost there, Bexley leaned over to her brother and whispered in his ear: "You know, I'm sorry to break it to you, but I think Barry's the cuter twin."

Okay, that's when Sebastian lost it. "OH COME ON!" he yelled, scaring everyone in the car, especially Barry. "WOULD EVERYONE JUST STOP SAYING THAT!"

"Sebastian! What the hell was that!?" Diana said angrily.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to yell, just... annoying sisters," he chuckled nervously. Everyone in the car settled down. Barry kept glancing at the other two siblings curiously. _'Let's hope this dinner goes well,"_ thought Sebastian.

* * *

 **To be continued...again...**

* * *

 **Ok, again, I'm really sorry this took so long. The next chapter might take a while. I have school, and a bunch of other stuff to worry about right now. I don't know when I'll be able to update and I'm sorry about that. Anyways, Idk when Brittana began, I haven't watched the show for a while now, but someone requested Barry/Santana and I thought it was a good idea. You can still make requests and I'll try my best to grant your wishes... unless you want a character to die or something. It just might take a while until I can find the right place to add your request. Till next communion. *sigh* RIP HR Wells.**


	7. Meeting the family

**Again, really sorry for the long wait. But HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Here is the continuation of the continuation.**

The restaurant was called 'Breadstix'. It wasn't very fancy, but it was a nice Italian restaurant. Barry definitely couldn't afford it. The ride there was silent—except for Sebastian's outburst. Barry didn't even know what he was talking (yelling) about; stop saying what? They walked in behind Sebastian's parents with Bexley following them close behind—babbling about random stuff.

Sebastian leaned over to Barry and whispered into his ear, "I heard some Vogue designer got food poisoning here."

"That's reassuring," Barry replied sarcastically. "It looks fine."

"I'm just warning you." They got a booth near the back of the restaurant where it was quiet and there weren't as many people.

"So, Barry, tell us about yourself," said Sven. Barry contemplated on what he should say. He couldn't say that his dad was in jail for murdering his mom even though he didn't do it. He couldn't tell them that there was something impossible in his house that night his mom died. He shouldn't mention his parents at all, or at least not enough to reveal how messed up his life really is. He should also probably not mention what happened a little over a month ago.

"Well, I live in Central City, Missouri with Joe and Iris. And I go to McKinley. And I'm actually in science class with the Juniors... because I'm a huge geek." This got a chuckle out of Sebastian. "And I have a friend, named Patrick **(AN: I just made up a character.)** who I talk to every day. And I have a really boring life."

"Well, let's play twenty questions," said Bexley, "I'll go first. What do you want to be when you grow up?"

Barry answered a forensic scientist, then Diana asked a question. "You said something about Joe and Iris. Who are they?" Well, there goes the plan of not mentioning Barry's parents.

"Um... my mom died when I was eleven. And my dad-my dad is still alive, but he can't look after me at the moment. It's not that he doesn't want to, 'cause he does, he just can't at the moment. So I moved in with my best friend, Iris, who is my foster sister, and her dad, Joe."

"Sorry about your mom," Diana said. Barry smiled at her as the waitress came to their table.

"Hello, my name's Teegan. I'll be your waitress for the evening. Can I get you anything to drink?" Sebastian ordered a root beer, the two parents ordered glasses of wine, Bexley got a coke, and Barry just ordered a water. "Alright, I'll be right back with your orders." She then walked away and through the double doors to the kitchen.

"Will we be meeting Joe and Iris?" Now was Sven's turn.

Barry nodded. "Yeah, actually he wants to invite all you guys over to the Christmas. In two weeks, 'cause Christmas is in two weeks." Sebastian's eyes grew wide and he looked at his parents, hopeful to spend the holidays with his twin. Bexley did the same—most-likely wanting to meet Iris. Sven and Diana looked at each other, basically communicating through facial expressions.

"Alright, we'll come visit for Christmas," said Diana.

"YES!" shouted Sebastian and Bexley.

"Shh!" said the rest of them at the table. People looked at them from where they were sitting. Barry blushed, and all Sebastian could think about that was: –_–.

"Alright," said Sebastian, "now it's my turn to ask a question. Do you play any sports?" Barry's eyes widened five times their size (exaggeration, which you already knew, but... idk). He shook his head vigorously.

"NO! Nonononononono! Me and sports _do not_ mix, at all," replied Barry.

"Well, when the weather gets warmer, Imma teach you how to play lacrosse," Sebastian said smugly.

"Did you not just hear me say me and sports don't mix. It's like, forcing Noah Puckerman to wear Kurt Hummel's clothes!"

Sebastian chuckled at this. "Time will tell," he said, "and with time, you will learn."

"Well isn't that poetic," Barry said. Their drinks came and Teegan asked if they were ready to order their food. They did and Teegan went back into the kitchen with their orders.

Bexley leaned over the table to ask the next question. "If you were stranded on an island, what would be three things you'd want with you besides food and water?"

Barry thought about this for a moment. "If I were stranded on an island, the three things I would want would be a cell phone to call for help, a cell tower to have cell service to use the cell phone to call for help, and a big pile of books to stop me from going crazy out of boredom." That seemed like a pretty reasonable answer. Most people would say things like a pet, or music, or stuff they would _want_ if they were to never leave the island again. Well, probably not **most** , probably the correct term for that would be **many** , but **most** seem like a little too much. The whole table started a debate on what they would do if they were in that situation. Soon the waitress came back with their food and left again. They all started eating until Barry spoke up after a few bites. "C'mon, you still have fifteen more questions. The group proceeded to get to know each other. Sebastian's family then drove Barry back to his apartment.

"Mom, Dad, can I talk to you for a second?" Sebastian asked as they parked at Dalton. They all got out of the car, except for Bexley who was playing on her phone. "You guys know I'm not mad at you guys, right? I'm not upset about being adopted or anything like that. I was just mad because I just met my twin brother three days ago when I should've known him my whole life."

Sven and Diana nodded. "We know, honey," said Diana, "We-"

"I mean a know that a lot of people get adopted," Sebastian interrupted. "There's nothing wrong with it."

"We know tha-"

"But it's just that a lot was going on that day. I mean, I met my twin. And then he joined the Warblers. Then he found out about me and Jeff. Everything was just happening all at once."

Both parents chuckled. "We know, Bastian," Sven said. "And we love you, so much."

"I love you, too." They all hugged. When they pulled apart Sven put his arm around his son's shoulders.

"So," he said, "what about you and Jeff?"

 ** _Oops!_** Sebastian struggled to find an answer, opening his mouth a couple times, only to close it again when no sound came out. "What are talking about?"

"You said something about Barry finding out about you and Jeff," said Diana, smirking.

Sebastian sighed in defeat. "We're kinda dating."

"We know," both parents said at once. Sebastian was confused. "We do check your Facebook, y'know," said Diana. "You seem to be posting a lot of that boy." Sebastian smiled, then he started to laugh, and he attacked his parents with a big hug.

Two days later:

 _Ugh!_ Barry was in the bathroom of his apartment, on a Monday morning, at three o'clock, throwing up. He should have listened to Bas when he told him that that designer got food poisoning at that restaurant.

After he finishes puking, about five minutes later, he gets up off the floor and goes to get dressed. He's so stupid for doing this, but he just stared school, he can't take a sick day so soon. He skips breakfast, not planning on throwing up again, and walks to school. On his way there, he gets a text from his brother.

 **From: Bas**

Jeff and I are gonna pick you up from school.

...

We get out an hour before McKinley, so we'll be fine.

 **To: Bas**

K

...

See you then.


	8. I'm Sorry!

Hello. It's Emma.

Sorry, this isn't an update and I know you guys have been waiting. The thing is that whenever I try to write I tend to get distracted so quickly and I don't know why. So it never gets done.

It's either that, or I procrastinate a lot. I'm really trying to stop procrastinating and I'm working on it. Sometimes when I don't feel like writing it's because I'm going through some things that I'm not going to mention because they're personal.

 **If you skipped all that, at least read this:**

I'm working on the next chapter now, but I actually have no idea where this story is going. The general idea of this story was that Sebby and Barry are twins separated at birth and that's it. So I'm suffering severe writer's block right now. So feel free to leave some requests either in the reviews or PM me. I'll try my hardest to continue updating but the updates will be slow and I'm sorry.

So this is not an update but I feel like I owe you guys an explanation as to why I can't update the story. Bye, now I'm gonna try to write.


End file.
